


Opposite ends of the earth

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Rosalie goes to Catholic school, Benvolio is done with everyone, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Juliet is a freshman, M/M, Paris is in college, Tybalt is a fuckboy, Tybalt is a sophomore, and everyone else is a junior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a random idea that popped into my head while I reread Romeo and Juilet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite ends of the earth

Every great love story has to start some where right? I mean it can come from anywhere. From a chance encounter to old friends and yes, even enemies. And that's where our story starts, Enemies turned lovers. I know it may seem horribly unlikely but, it is some of the sweetest love there is.

Today our story is not about two star crossed lovers but two people who grow with each other and learn opposites attract. Through great patients and a little understanding they grow to have a strong relationship and an even stronger understanding of others.


End file.
